zeldafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda : Twilight Princess HD
The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD (ゼルダの伝説 トワイライトプリンセス, Zeruda no Densetsu: Towairaito Purinsesu, litt. La Légende de Zelda : La Princesse du Crépuscule) est un remake Wii U du jeu GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess. Il a été officiellement annoncé via un Nintendo Direct le 12 Novembre 2015 et sortira le 4 mars 2016 en Europe et en Amérique du Nord, ainsi que le 5 mars 2016 en Australie et le 10 mars au Japon. C'est un jeu vidéo de type "Action-Aventure (RPG)" développé par Nintendo EAD et édité par Nintendo. Il est le deuxième remaster d'un Zelda sur la Wii U après The Wind Waker HD. Un bundle contenant l'amiibo de Link Loup sortira également. Le jeu propose une refonte graphique de la version originale et fonctionne à une résolution plus élevée, tout cela ayant été réalisé par l'équipe australienne de Tantalus. Il dispose également de quelques changements au niveau du gameplay, que Nintendo dévoilera plus en détail à l'avenir, et d'une compatibilité amiibo. Modifications et Ajouts Gameplay Twilight Princess HD utilise l'orientation du monde de la version GameCube dans lequel Link est gaucher. Cette orientation du monde avait déjà été inversée sur la version Wii (effet miroir) où Link se trouvait être pour la première fois droitier, afin de mieux s'accommoder à la prise en main de la Wiimote (car la majorité des joueurs se trouve être droitière). Similaire à The Wind Waker HD, Twilight Princess HD utilise une plus grande résolution pour afficher une HUD moins intrusive pendant le jeu. Les objets peuvent désormais être équipés sur 3 emplacements - X, Y, et R, tandis que le bouton L permet d’appeler Midona. La mini-carte a été rétrécie et dispose désormais d'un fond noir translucide. L'écran Gamepad peut être exploité pour se transformer instantanément entre la forme humaine de Link et Link Loup sans avoir à parler à Midona, mais seulement si cette capacité a été déverrouillée. Graphismes Twilight Princess HD propose des graphismes HD avec de nouvelles textures principalement retravaillées, donnant au jeu une meilleure définition et un aspect plus net. Par opposition à la résolution de 480p des versions GameCube et Wii, Twilight Princess HD utilise une résolution de 1080p qui est un standard sur Wii U. Cela permet d'augmenter de six fois le nombre de pixels, ce qui entraîne plus de clarté, en particulier pour les objets lointains et cela permet donc, par exemple, une visée plus précise avec l'Arc. Compatibilité amiibo Twilight Princess HD sera compatible avec l'amiibo de Link Loup, et avec les amiibos Zelda de la série Super Smash Bros., incluant l'amiibo de Link, Zelda, Ganondorf, Sheik et Link Cartoon. Autres Changements *La nage et la maniabilité d'Epona ont été améliorées."In a short article which also contains a few comments from Zelda producer Eiji Aonuma, the magazine reveals that Epona handles better and Link has increased mobility while swimming." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – improvements for Epona and swimming, chests remain open, Nintendo Everything, publié le 31 janvier, 2016. *Seul 12 Larmes de Lumière doivent être récoltées dans la Région d'Ordinn et la Région de Lanelle, à l'opposé de 16 pour le jeu original."Dans la zone du lac Hylia, il fallait originalement récupérer 16 perles alors que désormais, d’après des captures d’écran, il n’en faudrait plus que 12." — Famitsu apporte de nouvelles précisions sur The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Puissance-Nintendo, le 15 janvier, 2016. *Les Rubis ne retournent plus à leurs coffres au trésor lorsque la bourse de Link est pleine."In the original, if your wallet was full and you opened a chest that contained Rupees, the Rupees would remain in the chest and its lid would close. The problem here being that in previous games players used open chests to know they’d visited a location, and this change meant they could no longer do that. Aonuma and his team considered this and reimplemented chests that remain open after you interact with them." — Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD – improvements for Epona and swimming, chests remain open, Nintendo Everything, publié le 31 janvier, 2016. *La Bourse Géante peut maintenant contenir 2,000 rubis."La possibilité de stocker 2 000 Rubis au maximum, contre seulement 1 000 dans le jeu d'origine !" — Famitsu apporte de nouvelles précisions sur The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Puissance-Nintendo, le 15 janvier, 2016. *La Lanterne utilisée par les Esprits est maintenant un objet."Enfin, pour terminer, une dernière vidéo de GameXplain, décidément très impliqué sur ce jeu, afin de montrer de nouveaux items dont notamment cette lanterne de Poe, qui rappellera des souvenirs aux joueurs d'Ocarina of Time." — Famitsu apporte de nouvelles précisions sur The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Puissance-Nintendo, le 15 janvier, 2016. *Le jeu supporte l'utilisation de Miiverse et inclut plusieurs Tampons Miiverse.Brian, Zelda: Twilight Princess HD supports Miiverse stamps, Nintendo Everything, le 20 janvier, 2016. Éditions Limitées En Europe, en Amérique du Nord et au Japon, un bundle en édition limitée paraîtra, qui comprendra le jeu et l'amiibo de Link Loup. En Europe, le bundle comprend également un Sound Selection CD Présentation Nintendo Direct - 12.11.2015, Youtube, publié le 12 novembre, 2015. avec des musiques pré-sélectionnées du jeu, contrairement en Amérique du Nord où il faut réserver le jeu pour obtenir la bande-sonore. Galerie Références Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess